


【冬盾】MINE

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】MINE

  
  
直到被Bucky按着脖子压在身下，脸颊贴着冰凉的地面时Steve才真正明白成为一个Alpha意味这什么。曾经温暖柔和的气息现在就像暗流似的涌动在他的周围，几乎让他喘不上气，而Bucky的声音听起来冰冷的，低沉的，伴随着酒精的味道Steve的心脏发沉。

“你就那么想去送死？”他问。

Steve第三次去了征兵站。即使Bucky再怎么坚持他的身体不合适，“光是哮喘就能要了你的命，”Bucky说，“我恨不得用毯子把你裹起来，你怎么能去战场？”

“我不是Omega。”Steve回答，但他知道回答并不准确，即使是Omega也在争取上战场的机会，更何况他不是一个Omega，“我得去，Bucky。”

直到对方带着酒精的气味回来前Steve都不知道他会遭受什么。

阴沉的灰蓝色眼睛盯着他，Steve被掐住了脖子按在了地上，他第一次知道Bucky的力气那么大，或许他早就知道了，只是一直没有机会见识而已，对方总是纵容地对他，简直像在对一只没长大的奶猫，而突如其来的粗暴让Steve一时忘了反抗。

“Bucky？”Steve下意识地叫对方的名字。

“嗯，我在呢，你想说什么呢？”Bucky的声音听起来懒洋洋的，他听起来像是下一秒就会给Steve一个拥抱似的，但是掐在他后颈上的手掌却逐渐收紧。

Steve听到了皮带解开的声音。

“Bucky！”Steve挣扎了起来，他的腿向后蹬踹着，后知后觉地察觉到了恐惧，“你疯了？！”

Steve第一次知道成为一个Alpha意味着什么。以往柔和的气压现在就像乌云一样压在他的身上，Steve几乎喘不上气，金属撞击的声音在他的耳朵里无限地放大，Steve睁大了眼睛，他意识到了什么即将会到来。“你疯了，Bucky？！”他挣扎的动作被对方轻松地压制住。

“嘘，听话一点，”Steve闻到了浓浓的酒精味道，Bucky喝的醉醺醺的，他的声音几乎还带着笑，一只手扯掉了Steve的裤子，Steve因为对方手掌覆上来的温度而下意识地瑟缩，但下一秒那只手变本加厉地在他的臀部揉捏，Bucky的另一只手握住了Steve的双手手腕压在他的背脊上，“好好听话，我们就能让这事儿变得不那么难过一些。”

什么事？Steve的心里有了一个猜测，但他甚至不敢多想一秒，他张开了嘴想要说话，但下一秒一根捅进来的手指阻断了他的所有话语。

“你好烫……”在他耳边呢喃的声音像是隔了一层纱似的不鲜明，Steve咬紧了下唇，他扭头想要躲避但灵活的舌头舔上了他的耳垂，对方的舌尖舔弄着Steve的耳廓，带起了一串湿漉漉的触感，“我早该这么对你的对不对？为什么要留到现在呢？看看你变得多不听话。”威士忌的味道让Steve的眼眶泛红，他在地面蜷缩起身体，却阻挡不住越发往体内探索的手指。Bucky增加了手指，Steve知道Bucky的手，修长而好看，他们经常给对方包扎伤口，Bucky的手指灵活而仔细，但他从来没有预见过这种用途。

Bucky俯下身啃咬Steve的颈侧，Beta的味道很淡，但是恬静的，像是被风吹过的小雏菊，只有一股淡淡的香味，“我知道Beta不那么容易怀孕，”Bucky呢喃，看着对方白皙纤细的脖颈泛上了淡淡的粉色，他到现在还不敢相信，酒精好像把Bucky一切恶劣的想法都勾了起来，他为Steve是个Beta感到相信，真心诚意，但不可否认的是一部分的他在暗暗地感到遗憾。Steve怎么可能不是个Omega？他美丽又娇小，像是一朵能被轻易折断的玫瑰花，他怎么可能不是个Omega？“但我会让你怀上的。”

Steve睁大了眼睛，他忍不住颤抖，他的腿根直打颤，Steve想要逃跑，但他的脚踝被轻易地捉住了，Bucky的手指抚摸着那里凸起的骨节，他带着些贪婪地看着Steve纤细的身体，多么美丽，多么优雅，他想要保护对方，他想要爱着对方，但他偏偏只想逃跑，“Stevie……”Bucky低笑，“你会成为我的对吗？唔，”Bucky下意识地撅了噘嘴，他低低地笑了几声，“不，我会让你成为我的。”

下一秒贯穿身体的热度让Steve尖叫出声。Beta的身体不是为了承受Alpha而生，灼热的性器好像要把他分成两半，“你好紧……”在几乎让人昏过去的痛楚中Steve听到了Bucky的声音，含糊的，仿佛带着些撒娇的意味，就好像在他的脑子里放大了无数倍似的鲜明，棕色头发的人覆在了Steve的背上，手指掰过他的下巴索要一个亲吻，Steve张大了眼睛，却因为模糊的视线无法辨认Bucky的表情。

柔软的嘴唇仔细地舔着他的下唇，温柔的，懒洋洋的。Steve见过Bucky用这样的方法亲过很多女孩，甚至是很多男孩，但他无法相信此刻发生的。Bucky在亲他。在他强行侵占他的同时，Steve能感到自己流血了，他的下身痛的几乎撕裂。但Bucky在亲他。像一只懒洋洋的猫漫不经心地舔着自己的手掌。Bucky在用那么温柔的方法在亲他。

承受不下的泪水从眼角滑落。

“嘘……不要哭……”Bucky温柔地说，Steve感到眼角的泪水被舔去，他想要说些什么，但撕裂般的疼痛让他的嘴唇抖个不停。Bucky开始了动作，他缓慢地摩擦着Steve的内壁，Steve的腿软的几乎撑不住自己，Bucky用胳膊揽住他的腰，他漫不经心地动作着，就好像性爱不是他想要的，他只是想要一个好好和Steve说话的机会。

“你知道我有多担心你，”Bucky柔柔地说，他细细地亲吻Steve的脸，“我爱着你，我渴望你，你不喜欢我也没关系，这本来就不是能等价交换的东西。”

灰蓝色的眼睛半眯着看Steve，Bucky的嘴角微微弯曲，Steve的身体因为弯折的姿势有些疼痛，Bucky压在他的身上，性器深深地捅入了最深处，Bucky挺动了一下，Steve咬紧了下唇，抑制住即将出口的尖叫，Bucky弯起嘴角微微一笑，“但是你就是不知道听话对不对？”

Steve的脸被压在了地面上，他看不见Bucky的表情，但对方的声音听起来依然那么柔软，带着撒娇似的口吻，他的声音低低的，好像自言自语，湿热的气息拂在他的耳垂上，带着一点威士忌的苦涩，带着让人眩晕的水果似的香甜，“我知道Beta没那么容易怀孕，但我会让你怀上我的孩子。”

“一次不行就两次，两次不行的话我们可以选择三次。”Bucky亲吻Steve的颈侧，他眯起眼睛看对方，在他身下微微颤抖的躯体，他的Steve。

他的。

“我们的时间多着呢。”Bucky怜爱地亲吻Steve的耳垂。

他早该这样的。毕竟这是只属于他的Steve。

他早应该教他乖乖听话的

Bucky啃咬上Steve的颈侧。  
  
  
  



End file.
